


Wolf Warsong

by Pabaxel



Category: Original Work, Wolf Warsong background
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: Like the title this is an original character that will by in other works.Marketed by Pabaxel





	Wolf Warsong

* * *

(Helicopter noises)

 

“We are almost there l, remember we have to rescue the daughters president of France that has been kidnap.” ,-said the Commander

 

“The group responsible for this act, are the well known “The Masters.” They have been more recent terrorist group that has being attacking across the world and the U.N has taken them into account by their moves they have played.” ,-said the Captain

 

“Out small team will join with the rest of the U.N forces in this mission. Around 10,000 solders will be deployed as well. This mission is taken as they highest priority, so don’t die boys!” ,-said the Captain again

 

“Wolf we are the smallest force in the entire operation.” ,-said the Commander

 

“So what? We are still going to land in the same area.” ,-said Jared

 

*At the moment a missile flew by.....*

 

“What the hell!....” ,-said Jared as he flinch by the sight on how close the missile went by to the Helix.

 

“They have notice! Mission has been compromised!”,- said Wolf as he alerted all the battalions.

 

“We are still going to land, there’s no turning back know! ,-said Wolf again

 

“Shit, shit, shit , shit” ,- a recruit within the unit started whispering in the back on the helicopter.

 

They are onboard Helix 12 a transport helicopter entering in the heat of battle as the rest of the units have their mission in mind, to reach to their target and evact the area.

 

“Alright we are the first wave, Go! Go! Go!”,- said Wolf as the helicopter is preparing to land

 

“That’s right, get some cover as soon as we land.” ,-said the commander

 

“So guns blazing?” ,-said Jared caring two M16’s

 

“Your not going into battle like that, are you?” ,-said Wolf looking at him

 

“Maybe...” ,-said Jared followed by an awkward silence, the unit didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

 

*Boom*

 

“Shit! That was another close shot.” ,- said the commander

 

“Alright the beach is in sight, ready up and get ready.” ,-said Wolf as he gets his weapon with his standard military equipment.

 

“Time to move” ,-said Wolf as the helicopter started to hover in the beach preparing to land.

 

*Landed*

 

“Take cover behind those rocks! to our left.” ,-said the commander as the unit has entered the battlefield.

 

The battle has already started, infantry divisions have already commence firing at the enemy that have set up barricades. 

 

Wolf as taken his M16 and started providing cover for his troops. To his right the first Tank devision has finally arrived, with 10 of them at least with infantry taking cover. Then Wolf looks to his left and see’s a few building with one of them having a giant hole in the wall, “easy entrance.” ,

\- he said pointing at it

 

This unit are been firing a few rounds to the enemy. “Everyone hold for fire.” ,-said Wolf, “we are going to flank the enemy from the left, follow me.” ,-he finished as started to rush towards a set of building near the beach, maybe resorts?

 

The team of eight rushed towards the resorts, “William cover fire!” ,-said Wolf as they were being fired at

 

“Got it” ,-said William as they were running he provided cover .

 

The beach soon turned into a war zone as tanks have stormed the beach, followed by divisions of infantry. 

 

After the team manage to get inside and they stop hearing gun fire. They stopped for a moment and did a head count soon after.

 

“Everyone is here.?” ,-said the commander as he looks back

 

“Alright then.” ,-said Wolf as he looks at the team

 

“William B., Jared S., Captain Josh W.,

Lee R. , Sally M., Commander X, Alison P. , Recruit and myself that’s Nine.” ,-he thought for a split second.

 

“Okay that’s everyone, Jared take point,” ,-said Wolf as he numbers matched

 

“Go it.” ,-he said as he went on leading the unit into the dark looking lobby.

 

“I thought these are supposed to be fun.” ,-said Jared as each level keeps getting darker.

 

“It seems that there is no more power for these lights.” ,-said the Commander

 

“Everyone take out your night vision” ,-said Wolf as they couldn’t see anymore

 

*Night vision activated*

 

“That’s better” ,-said Jared as he was facing a wall

 

“Come one Jared we don’t have all day.” ,-said the Captain

 

The unit have gone to the second level, from the stair they heard some people laughing.

 

Wolf took a peek and saw two people leaning towards the window looking out with guns in their waist.

 

Wolf made a signal of two enemies. And started to seek up as the pulls out a knife on the one of the right. William saw this and also took out his knife and went towards the one of the left.

 

*Heart beating*

 

 

*Tud*

 

 

*Tud*

 

 

They both are in position and there are ready to

 

*Strike*

 

 

*Slash!**Slash!*

 

 

Both enemies are down, and the unit keep on moving taking out any enemies in sight.

 

———

*Enemy radio transmission*

 

“The barricade has been breached! Everyone stop these rascals by all means!”

 

“Got it”

 

———

 

“Well someone is man” ,-said Jared

 

“That’s good we can now go at full force.” ,-as the Alpha team gets ready and puts on silencers in the rifles to kill silently.

 

*A few minutes past by*

 

*Gun shots can be heard in the distance*

 

“There finally here” ,-said the commander as he stands up ready to move

 

“Well it looks like, everyone take window and start taking down enemies from our position.” ,-said Wolf as he gets his rifle and heads towards the window aiming at the ground floor from the 15 floor.

 

Everyone did as ordered even the commander followed up and took a window. Aiming at the enemy and stated to pick off one by one.

 

*Pow**Pow**Pow*

*Pow**Pow* *Pow*

 

 

At this point the main battalion that has been formed by the U.N has finally reached to their position. And the enemy has figure out there position and the enemy shots have finally reached towards their location.

 

“Looks like they know.” ,said Jared as he backs off the window

 

“You don’t say,” ,-said the Captain

 

“Alright we are headed to the ground floor, with the main battalion.” ,-said Wolf as he also moves out from the window and exits the room and everyone followed

 

“Rookie, make sure no one is trailing us alright cover our backs.” ,-said Wolf

 

“Okay.” ,-said Rookie as he starts looking behind the group.

 

Alpha Team has reached ground floor. The main battalion has barely passed by them as gun fire can be heard.

 

“Alright let’s catch up to them” ,-said the Captain

 

“But how are were going to do that.” ,-said the Commander

 

There’s an APC on the side of the road still functional.

 

“Oh no, we are not going in that pile of metal.” ,-said the Commander

 

“Oh yes, we are said the Captain

 

*few minutes later*

 

“Alright looks like that is all” ,-said the Captain

 

Alpha team came in rushing and went full speed. As Captain J.W is driving and Rookie is seating in the seat next to him. William is in the gunners seat, and everyone is in the back sitting down before the next battle.

 

“Battalion ahead!” ,-said Captain

 

As he said that the APC came in going at full force. William started to fire like a maniac at the enemies in sight. And broke the enemies makeshift defenses while taking fire.

 

“RPGs in the roof!” ,- said William

 

“Oh shit!” ,-said Captain as he tries dodging the missiles coming in.

 

*Blow!!!!!* *Blow!!!!!!!*

 

And a third came in.

 

*Boom!*

 

Direct hit, the APC is now in flames as it took in from the front. As went on to the side of the road.

 

“We need to get out!” -said the Commander

 

 

*Gun shots*

 

 

“We are in the red zone.” ,- said the Captain

 

 

“We have to go this thing is not going to hold any longer.” ,-said Jared as the team decides what to do.

 

 

Wolf regain his consciousness and got up , “let’s go with the commanders idea” ,-he said as he grab his rifle

 

 

Okay....

 

 

One......

 

 

Two.......

 

 

Three!!!!

 

 

The team rushed outside as they were being fired upon. The Commander took a shot in the back right side. Rookie was the last one to get out and took a shot in his left leg and one at his right shoulder, causing him to fall over. And a RPG came towards his direction, “fuck Me”

 

 

The APC his on fire, about t-

*EXPLOSION!!*

 

 

The blast radius was bigger than expected taking down many enemies in the surrounding area, but also taking Rookie with them.

 

 

“Is everyone okay?” ,-said Wolf as he tries to catch his breath

 

 

“Where is Rookie!” ,-said

 

 

As the enemy starts advancing to their position.

 

 

“There’s no time!” ,-said Wolf as he drags him out of the incoming shots.

 


End file.
